


The Whole World is Watching

by PagoniTrismegistus



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagoniTrismegistus/pseuds/PagoniTrismegistus
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOnGXfuj4qk Inspired by this clip from Book of Circus. This scene always struck me as odd, since it depicts what seems to be Doll manipulating the child's sense of reality either through the power of suggestion/hypnotism or some kind of supernatural abilities. It kind of irked me that this concept wasn't explored any further during the season or in the manga arc, since it's so strange. **I should note this fic takes place in my own... strange, bizarre little AU that has far too many changes to list here. I don't really want to exposition dump, but names of major characters have been altered in some ways and I've tried to fill in the gaps/ further explore the potential ramifications of the supernatural in the universe of Kuroshitsuji. That's the basic gist of what's going on. Hopefully I'm able to write well enough that this alternate world makes sense as people read but... I'm not the best at prose so... yeah. :/ I tried!!**I'm not fab at writing fiction so, uh, it's a bit rough lol.





	The Whole World is Watching

The young girl trembled with anxiety, fists balled tightly. Her nails dug ever deeper into her palms as she clenched her hands with increasing strength. "I have- I... I've got no place else ta go!" She wailed, voice cracking from the strain all her crying had put on her vocal chords. Bijou couldn't help but feel a deep empathetic pain for Doll. He too had once been a troubled child with no place to call home.  
"We'll help you, Doll. Just please, tell me what's going on. Where is Joker?"  
"If they find out I told you!..." Doll stopped mid-sentence, her body shivering wildly with each breath.  
"No, they won't find out. Trust me, please." Bijou offered the girl his outstretched hand. She stared at him with tired, tear stained eyes, her heavy mascara leaving thick black trails down her cheeks.  
"I guess.. I guess I can trust ya, Smile. You've always been good to me." She took her roommate's hand, her arm shaking like a tree branch in a hurricane. "But I'm scared!" Doll looked up at Bijou with an agonized smile, clearly attempting to prevent another bout of crying. "Joker went to see Father." Doll's face contorted into a pained grimace at the sound of her own words. She turned her head away from Bijou in shame and scoffed. "Heh! 'Father!' Yeah right! He ain't no father to me. He only keeps me around for what I can do." The girl's shakey grip on her senior's hand loosened, and she brought both reddened palms close to her face, still bearing marks from her well-manicured fingernails. "You and me, we're... kinda alike, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I know... It's hard, I know." Bijou could feel tears of his own welling up in the corner of his eyes as he recalled his own troubled childhood. He was pulled from his thoughts and flinched in surprise as Doll threw her arms around his shoulders and began sobbing loudly. She whimpered in torment, attempting to force more words from her mouth, which only manifested as pained, incoherent mumbles.  
"I don't wanna do this anymore! I don't wanna use my abilities to hurt people!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bijou found its easy to relate to his young colleague. She too had faced ostracism from her own family and the community due to her immutable qualities. Although she'd managed to survive a harrowing five years of life on the East End as a small child by banding together with a rag-tag group of fellow orphans, they too struggled to understand her. Although they meant well, they often spoke in ways that displayed their ignorance or attempted to sway her into dangerous situations. Even Joker, who accepted Doll's femininity without question, would often take advantage of her Sight for the sake of the group, not considering the damage his actions had on her own psyche. Bijou had experienced similar struggles as a psychic child. For many years, he was considered the shame of his household, a secret to be kept, a problem to be solved. He often berated himself for not taking actions to protect himself from the trauma he endured as a boy, and each time he recalled what he perceived to be his innumerable mistakes, a vile disgust crept throughout his mind. It began as a seed of regret stemming from one particular action he had or hadn't taken, twisting around and uprooting terrible memories like a foul vine overtaking healthy forest growth, until his entire mind swirled with regret and fear. It was too late to save himself from the destruction of his past, but not too late to protect this innocent girl. _If I can rescue her, maybe, in some way, I can rescue myself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things had become increasingly more bizarre ever since Smile and his companion, Black, had arrived at the circus grounds. Black wasn't human; Doll had noticed this immediately. His mannerisms alone were enough to label him as an eccentric, but the energy radiating from him suggested he was an ancient and powerful spirit not to be crossed. As for Smile, he too hid secrets from the rest of the troupe  
only Doll could uncover. His aura gave away his lies from the get-go, and it wasn't until she observed him more closely that she realized he was on her side, but against her siblings. A few of the first-string members had expressed concern when Doll asked to room with one of the newcomers, claiming to be terrified of "Snake's pets slithering around her tent," while others of the group had insisted it would be fine for her to share a tent with Smile, seeing as "they were both boys, really." Doll stopped herself from snapping back, instead biting her lower lip. _Now isn't the time to argue with narrow-minded fools who won't ever listen anyhow,_ she reasoned. It was essential to find out what plans the new members were setting in motion, and that phobic remark seemed to ease the minds of those still unconvinced that rooming with Smile would be an acceptable solution. "Now, now, everyone!" Joker patted his little sister on the shoulder, a cheesy grin plastered across his face. "Sis here is a bonafide witch, that she is! I'd be far more afraid for the young man if I were ye!" Doll tensed, her anger increasingly piqued by the careless and ignorant comments from her siblings.  
"I told ya not to call me that! Makes me sound like some kinda freak!" Joker shrugged and gave Doll a reassuring wink.  
"Hardly, my girl! You're this Circus' princess! The star of the show!"  
"I thought you said _I_ was the star of the show!" Doll's elder sister Beast interjected with a huff of indignation.  
"Well of course ye are, my dear! You and Doll are the leading women of this troupe!" The lanky redhead wrapped his arms around the two girls and pulled them together towards himself into a triple-sibling embrace. "Look at you two! The... ah, glittering gems of Noah's Ark!"  
Doll groaned in irritation and squirmed out of her brother's grip, while Beast squished her body even closer to his chest. "Ugh, listen, I'm gonna go move my stuff and get ready for work. See you lot in a bit." She waved her hand back and forth dismissively and strolled past the rest of the main performers, parasol dragging behind her. Much to Beast's dismay, Joker let go of the scantily-clad animal trainer and cupped his hands to his mouth as Doll retreated from the big top.  
"Alright, Doll! You go set your things straight." He yelled after her, before turning to face the remainder of the crew. "The rest of ye, get ready to shine like the whole world's watchin'!'"


End file.
